The Choices we Make
by snowyowl14
Summary: After Nico confesses, he and Percy start spending more time together. Percy develops a crush on Nico, but is sure his feelings aren't returned. Will asks Nico out, and Percy is devastated. When Nico finds out, what will he do? And why is Annabeth so fond of Camp Jupiter? Percico/Nicercy (Percy x Nico); Reynabeth (Reyna x Annabeth)
1. Chapter 1 : Confusion and guilt

The choices we make 

**Pairings: Percy/Nico, Annabeth/Reyna**

 **Warnings: Boy x Boy, Girl x Girl**

 **Summary: After Nico confesses, he and Percy start spending more time together. Percy develops a crush on Nico, but is sure his feelings aren't returned. Will asks Nico out, and Percy is devastated. When Nico finds out, what will he do? And why is Annabeth so fond of Camp Jupiter?**

 **Percico/Nicercy (Percy x Nico); Reynabeth (Reyna x Annabeth)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. Trust me, if I did, the movies wouldn't exist. These series belong to Rick Riordan, although this fanfiction has been written by me**

 **Authors note: So, new story! Yay! I hope you like this one! I think it will be 12 chapters long, more or less, but let's see.**

 **IMPORTANT: Make sure to read the line before each chapter that tells you how long it's been since the war against Gaia, since there are going to a LOT of time jumps.**

"speaking out loud"

 _'thinking/thoughts'_

Chapter one

Two days after the war: confusion and guilt

"I see now … You're cute, but not my type"

Percy stared at Nico disbelievingly.

"I'm not your type … Wait. So-"

 _So you don't hate me?_

"See you around, Percy" Nico interrupted "Annabeth"

Percy watched helplessly confused as Nico high-fived Annabeth before walking away to talk to Will.

...

"What is so confusing about this, seaweed brain? He used to like you, now he doesn't. End of story!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

After walking around for confusedly for a while, they had decided to go to Percy's cabin, where Percy had finally regained his senses enough to ask Annabeth what Nico meant.

"No, not end of story! How could he have a crush on me? I thought he hated me because I killed his sister! How can you hate somebody but have a crush on them at the same time? And more importantly, I- We-" Percy took a deep breath and calmed himself, before telling her what had been bothering him the most "We're always holding hands, or kissing, or hugging, or some other couple-y thing! What if that was one of the things causing him pain? What if that's why he doesn't like spending time with us?"

Annabeth's eyes softened as she realized that Percy was feeling guilty. She sighed and said "Percy, maybe that used to be the case before. But you heard him. He doesn't have a crush on you anymore. Instead of feeling guilty, don't you think you should be spending time with him, now that he isn't angry or resentful anymore?"

Percy smiled, reassured. "You're right" he said determinedly "Come on, we can visit him in the Infirmary! I heard Will put him on bed rest."

And with that, he walked out.

Annabeth frowned. Ever since the war, all of her time had been spent with Percy. She loved him, but she also needed some personal space. Knowing that if she told Percy he would feel guilty and stop spending time with her, she racked her brain for an excuse. The image of the brave roman praetor who had filled her mind for days came to her mind almost immediately.

"You know what, you go ahead. I have to iris message Reyna about some stuff"

"Sure! See you later!" Percy flashed her that happy grin she loved seeing, before turning and heading to the infirmary.

…..

Nico smiled inwardly as Will fussed around him like a mother hen, making sure he was comfortable and asking him if he needed something every two minutes. He laid back, closing his eyes as he finally got to relax for the first time in what felt like years. Heck, maybe it was.

His eyes snapped open when he heard an unmistakeable voice say "Um, it looks like he's resting. Should I come another time?"

He opened his and there he was, Percy Jackson leaning against the wall in front of his bed, looking at Will questioningly. Before will could answer, however, Nico asked bluntly "What are you doing here?"

Percy looked uncertain for a second, before a determined expression appeared on his face "I'm here to make up for lost time. You're my friend, and we haven't been able to spend time together at all. You shouldn't have to be alone! So now that all the wars and drama is over, I'm going to spend time with you and actually get to know you. That is, if you want." Without giving Nico a chance to respond, he continued "I totally understand if you don't want to, of course. I mean, you did hate me for a long time. Although apparently you also liked me? Still trying to figure that one out. Anyway, I think you don't hate me anymore, but then again, I've never been too good at telling people's emotions so I understa-"

"Percy, it's fine. I don't mind," cut off Nico, slightly amused at Percy's rambling.

Looking relieved, Percy sat down on the seat next to Nico's bed. Will left to attend to his other patients.

"So," asked Nico, looking at Percy curiously "What did you want to talk about?"

Percy shifted in his seat, averting his eyes. In a guilty tone, he said "Firstly, I wanted to apologise for- for killing Bianca. You don't seem mad at me anymore, but I figured I should apologise again before we become friends."

Nico frowned. "Percy, you did not kill Bianca. She _chose_ to sacrifice herself. Yes, I used to be resentful of you because of her death, but I'm over that. It wasn't your fault," He said firmly, before his tone softened a bit "Now, how about you tell me a bit about movies? I'm haven't had any time to get caught up on the latest releases."

Percy smiled at him, before his words sank in. "Oh. My. God." He said, his eyes widening "You're completely behind aren't you? Oh, you poor, deprived soul! You can't watch movies here, but you can listen to music! Hold on, I'll go borrow Annabeth's phone. You are going to love this!"

With that he dashed out yelling for Annabeth, leaving behind a bewildered son of hades. Nico groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he closed his eyes.

' _What did I get myself into?'_


	2. Chapter 2 :Tears and Heartbreak

Chapter 2

 **Authors note: I'm sorry this is so short, but my exams are going on and this is all I can give you right now. I promise future chapters will be longer! :)**

...

A Week after the war: Tears and HeartBreaks

"I'm moving to camp Jupiter"

Percy stared at his girlfriend disbelievingly. "But you- we- new York- senior year-"

Annabeth just looked at him sadly. "I know, Perce, I know. But I think we need to spend a little time apart. I mean, we're only seventeen! Do you really want to tie yourself down now? It's just… this the first time in years that I've had some peace. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I understand," Percy said defeatedly, "I don't like it, but I understand."

"We're still best friends right?" Annabeth looked at him pleadingly.

"Course, wise girl. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Percy quipped, and then, in a more sombre tone, asked " When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning"

Percy nodded once, then turned and walked away. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to go away from here.

After a while, he found himself in front of the Hades cabin. This past week, he had been talking to Nico more and more. Once Nico dropped the whole 'I hate the world and you especially' act, he was actually pretty fun to hang out with, and they had become good friends. Still, Percy didn't think he'd appreciate Percy showing up and dumping all his sadness on Nico. Befotre he could turn and head somewhere else, however, the door opened and Nico stepped out, probably about to head to the dining pavilion for lunch.

"Percy? What are you-" Nico stopped mid-sentence as he took in Percy's expression. His eyes were filled with hurt and despair, unshed tears obscuring those beautiful sea-green orbs. "What happened? Come in!" Nico said worriedly.

"B-But you were about to have lunch..."

Nico looked at him incredulously "Percy, I'm not going to leave you all alone when you're clearly close to breaking into tears just to have lunch! Now, come in and tell me what happened."

…..

Nico looked at Percy, waiting. They were sitting side by side on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Percy seemed to be struggling to gather himself together, while Nico was attempting to wrap his head around the sight before him. He had never seen Percy close to tears. Even while dangling over the pit to tartarus, the idiot still smiled. So what could possibly-

"Annabeth broke up with me"

"Huh?"

"She said that-that she needed space and she didn't want to be tied down and she's moving to Camp Jupiter and-and-" Percy started sobbing, quiet, hurt-filled sobs that broke Nico's heart. He didn't say anything, just reached forward and wrapped his arms around Percy. And that was how they stayed for a long time, until Percy fell asleep.

He was full of mixed emotions. He was ashamed to say that his first emotion on hearing that they broke up was pure joy. Of course, that emotion had quickly disappeared when he saw how lonely Percy looked. But it wasn't his fault. After all, you can't hear that the guy you've been in love with for years is single and not feel any happiness. Nico was only human! (Well, half of him, but it still counts, right?)

Nico looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms, sighing. He felt slightly guilty for lying to him. The way Nico had made it sound, he had just thought that Percy was kinda cute, and forgotten about it in a week. He couldn't tell Percy, but it was so, so much more than that. He had been in love with Percy, ready to move heaven and hell if it would make Percy smile. He still was.

Then he shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. This past week, Nico and Percy had gotten much closer, what with Percy determined to 'make up for lost time' as he called it. There was no way Nico was going to push him away again, not after seeing how insecure, how _scared_ Percy had looked in the infirmary, because he was afraid that Nico hated him.

It hurt Nico to be around Percy without dating him, but it hurt even more to know that he had made Percy sad.

Nico ran his hand through Percy's hair. He had hurt Percy once, and he hadn't regretted anything more. He would make sure that that never happened again.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hopes and confessions

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, but I just couldn't figure out how to do this scene. Enjoy the story! Let the Nicercy Begin!~3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. Trust me, if I did, the movies wouldn't exist. These series belong to Rick Riordan, although this fanfiction has been written by me**

 **IMPORTANT: Make sure to read the line before each chapter that tells you how long it's been since the war against Gaia, since there are going to a LOT of time jumps.**

"speaking out loud"

 _'thinking/thoughts'_

Chapter 3 

_Three weeks after the war: Hopes and confessions_

Nico let out a pleased sigh. Today has been an extremely peaceful day. He had spent the entire day with will, Lou Ellen, and Kayla. They had done a bit of training, taken a walk by the strawberry fields, and climbed up the lava wall a few times.

The best part was, Nico hadn't seen Percy all day long because Percy had gone swimming with Jason, Piper and Leo, and Nico had been perfectly fine. He was finally starting to get over-

SLAM

"NICO I'M BISEXUAL!"

Well so much for that.

He turned to Percy and tried not to burst into song and dance.

 _'Just because he's bisexual does not mean he wants to date me'_

He turned to Percy trying to maintain his composure.

"Oh? Since when?"

"You know how I went swimming with the festus gang today?"

Festus gang was Percy's name for Piper, Jason and Leo.

"Yeah..." Nico said, frowning slightly. He didn't like where this was going..

"Well, Jason was shirtless and I've always thought he was hot, so I said so."

Nico had to supress a growl at that. He did not like the idea of Percy finding anyone other than him hot.

"And then Piper pulled me aside, and asked if I was attracted to Jason, like physically. And I said I was, and she said that if I was attracted to other guys, that meant I'm bisexual! At first I was sceptical, but then I figured I've always been attracted to other guys, but I never really figured out what that meant. I mean, what with saving the world, losing my memories, being dumped into tartarus and fighting two wars, I never really had the time, you know?"

Nico looked at Percy incredulously.

"Let me get this straight... You thought that being attracted to other guys was normal for heterosexual guys?"

"Yup!" Said Percy , and it took every ounce of willpower in Nico's body to stop him from facepalming.

"So anyway, I'm going around telling everyone I'm bisexual, and-"

"Wait, what? How? Aren't you scared of coming out?"

"Not really. I mean, most things pale in comparison to tartarus. Not just that, but if there's anything these two wars have thought me, it's to live life to the fullest while I'm still alive."

Nico watched slightly sadly as Percy left to go talk to Grover. Just two weeks ago Percy was crying his eyes out, and now he was jumping around like normal. He knew that a bit of that chirpiness was a façade, but he also knew that a bit of it was real. And for now, that was enough.

He knew that if he got his hopes up he would just end up getting his heart broken again, yet he couldn't bring himself to extinguish that tiny flame of hope that had risen in his chest.

 **Whelp, that was it! Please review and let me know what you think, no flames~3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Beaches and Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! I'm sorry for taking too long, I'm trying, I promise!** **~3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor Heroes of Olympus. Trust me, if I did, the movies wouldn't exist. These series belong to Rick Riordan, although this fanfiction has been written by me**

 **IMPORTANT: Make sure to read the line before each chapter that tells you how long it's been since the war against Gaia, since there are going to a LOT of time jumps.**

"speaking out loud"

 _'_ _thinking/thoughts'_

 _Chapter 13_

 _4 weeks after the war : Beaches and misunderstandings_

Percy and Nico lay side by side on the beach, waves flowing past their ankles but withdrawing before reaching their knees. The entire gang (except Annabeth and Reyna, who were at camp Jupiter) had gone swimming and now they were lying in the sand admiring the sky during sunset.

Rays of dark blue and violet streaked across the sky making a beautiful gradient, with stars peeking every here and there. Percy turned to Nico to ask him if he had fun, but when he saw the italian's face, his voice died in his throat.

Nico's wavy hair was splayed across the sand, some wayward strands falling in his face. His skin, which had darkened considerabl now that he wasn't spending all his time in the underworld, seemed to gloq in the setting sun's rays. His eyes were sparkling and there was a carefree smile on his face that Percy hadn't seen in months. He looked…..Gorgeous.

Nico got up and left to talk to Jason, oblivious to the son of Poseidon gawking at him. Percy got lost I his htoughts. " I guess it makes sense that he's hot, after all, he's half Italian and half Greek god. I guess I just never noticed. He's grown up and become totally gorgeous, huh? Well, good for-"

"hey there Perce! Whatcha thinking about?"

A voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He turned to see Piper looking at him inquisitively, having flopped down on the spot previously occupied by Nico.

"Oh, I was thinking about how hot Nico is"

Pipers eyes widened, and she hesistated for a moment before asking "Do you- you know- like him?

Percy's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Of course, what's not to like?" not noticing Piper's shocked expression, he continued "He's one of my closest friends! He's a nice person, despite what people think, and he's saved my life many times."

He looked at Piper quizzically. "Why would you even ask that? You know he's my friend.."

Piper stared at him for a full minute, while Percy fidgeted, confused and slightly weirded out.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she burst into laughter, startling Percy.

"Oh dear god, Percy! Sweet, innocent Percy"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked, getting irritated.

"Nothing," said Piper, smiling as if she knew something he didn't "Nothing at all"

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
